leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kait-zero/The Stealth rework, why Evelynn needs it but Twitch doesn't
Before you start flagging me the answer is YES! i have fough as and againts both of them and i know their pros and cons. Now lets begin. RIOT ofered us a rework of Eve and Twitch and the "stealth" itself, so far whit no results and as i like to analyce game things to see their good and bad sides i was wondering "why changing a champion that is already balanced?". '' Of course when I say ''"a champion that is already balanced" ''i'm talking about Twitch, wondering why i say Twitch and not Eve? led me explain myself: '''Twitch the Plague Rat:' Awesome picture eh? i love it and it will be my avatar so dont touch it! Anyway i think Twich is balanced as all his skills complement each other lets see: #His passive Deadly Venom ''give him a reliable way to harras like no other dealing true damage and it also stacks, here is the first reason why his kit is perfect as it is. the passive stacks whit each hit lands and this synergy well whit his naturaly HIGH AS, i mean seriusly is 4º fastest champ in AS, also this is increased by his AS boost on his Ambush, making passive stack easier. #Both his W and E really awards the player for stacking his passive as the slow helps to catch up fleeding preys and as the base slow wasnt really good it increases whit each stack of his passive; and about his E the base damage is really good and getting some AP (Hourglass anyone?) is sometimes cool and the damage is further increased by how many stack of his passive each target has. #And the ''finale ''his glorious Ultimate Spray and Pray, it gives him a RIDICULOUS Range increase, along whit AD and Piercing attacks, all targets hits will provoke on-hit effects such as Bloodrazor, Tiamat, Black Cleaver and even LIFESTEAL AND your passive giving you a great Team Fight Presence wich sinergy whit all your skills. For all this is why Twitch is fine as he is. Now for Eve: '''Evelynn the Widowmaker:' well im going to make this quick, Unlike Twitch her kit doesnt make ANY sence. Check this out: #Her passive reduce damage from minions and ONLY common minions, no Pets, no jungle just minions, as minions weren't useless enough. #Her Q hit random targets and i mean totally RANDOM, it doesnt mater if you are ataking a champ the spikes will hit what they please and it scales whit AP meh, sometimes i think it doesnt hit a champ unless its alone lol, bad scales, lame base damage, no champion focused.... just bad plain bad. #Her Stealth is by far the worst of all, it gives her no advantage over her enemies. Shaco gets a massive damage boost, Twitch and Teemo gets alot of AS, etc etc; what does Eve gets? a lame MS Slow, sure when someone is walking the jungle and you "ambush" the and they turn back to KICK your ass the slow is "SOOOOO" usefull right? yeah sure... #to end this right now her E is a good nuke that reduce the target's magic resis and armor but you need to build alot of AP to make it powerfull but so far her only reliable damaging spell and her ultimate, seriously WTF was passing in their minds! sure the Heal is usefull but all your 2 damaging spells are AP scaled and you gain AS and MS? wtf! This is why i think Evelynn is the one who needs a rework (We are begging you RIOT) as her low base stats + her unreliable kit makes her plain bad and Twitch is good as his Kit has a perfect balance. Again this is MY personal opinion so i would like to hear what you guys think. Side Note: Twitch image was made by http://penett.deviantart.com/Penett Category:Blog posts